


Third Time's the Charm

by tupti



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Breathplay, Dirty Talk, First Time Bottoming, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Dom Jaskier | Dandelion, Jealousy, M/M, Praise Kink, Sex Worker Jaskier, Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Jaskier | Dandelion, unbeta'd we die like Geralt in Jaskier's lap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25283758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tupti/pseuds/tupti
Summary: ‘Weird how we trust strangers with our darkest secrets, isn’t it?’When Geralt meets a prostitute at a tavern, he doesn’t expect to learn quite as much about himself and his desires as he does.Now with an unexpected, even sluttier 2nd chapter! (Mind the updated tags)
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 34
Kudos: 445





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mwah, here it goes... I have never written smut before, much less posted it online, so feedback would be highly appreciated. Be gentle 😬

**I – Silence**

‚Love the way you sit in the corner and brood.’

Geralt didn’t look up. He wasn’t in the mood for talking to strangers. Not that he ever was.

‘I’m here to drink alone.’

‘Good, yeah, good. But what if I could offer you a little… cheering up? I’ll make you a very fair price, handsome.’

The stranger sat down at his table and forced Geralt to actually look at him.

Fuck.

He was cute.

And Geralt hadn’t had any opportunity to relief certain tensions for a while now, at least not _with_ anyone. He did long for a warm body underneath his hands. Thoughtfully, he fingered his purse that lay on the table.

The stranger saw it and leaned back in his chair with a smug smile. ‘You don’t want to keep a man with a hard dick in his pants waiting.’

Geralt sneered. The audacity in this young man both annoyed him and made him strangely curious. So he tilted his head and finally decided to push a coin over to him.

‘Will you be talking nonsense all the way through?’

The stranger leaned forward again and winked. ‘I’m sure you’ll find a way to shut me up.’

The witcher felt his own pants tighten. Somehow, this man knew exactly how to play him. It was part of his job, sure, but it still made Geralt’s stomach tingle pleasantly. He couldn’t remember the last time a whore actually excited him. These big blue eyes paired with a mischievous grin and the sheer boldness of character made his heart beat just a little bit faster.

He grabbed his swords and got up.

‘Woah, careful with those things. That’s not what you’re supposed to stab me with!’ Suddenly, the stranger’s eyes opened wide. ‘Wait a minute… Two very, very scary looking swords? White hair, big old loner? I know who you are. You’re the witcher, Geralt of Rivia.’

Geralt sighed on the inside. That was that then. Who wanted to take the Butcher of Blaviken to bed? But the brazen young man didn’t even bat an eye. Instead he winked at Geralt once more and marched on towards the stairs that led to the rooms.

‘You’re coming?’

The witcher didn’t know whether to be impressed or offended by his nonchalance. What did it matter? As long as a he got some release… For better or worse he followed the young man up the stairs while he chattered continuously.

‘The name’s Jaskier, by the way. I watched you all night and I have to say, you do make an effort to appear unapproachable, don’t you? Anyway, I love a good challenge. I bet I can make even you lose your restrain.’

Without speaking a word himself Geralt pointed at the door to his room.

‘After you.’

Jaskier pulled the door open and gestured for the witcher to step inside.

Geralt rolled his eyes at that, but followed orders anyway. The young man quickly slipped in after him, then he closed the door behind them. He draped himself against the back of the chair that was the only piece of furniture in this room beside the bed.

‘So…’ he whispered with a mischievous sparkle in his eye, ‘What’s your poison, big boy?’

Geralt put down his swords and started to undo the clasps and girths of his armour, trying to act as if that beautiful stranger didn’t make his cock twitch with the way he looked him over, with the way he jutted his hips forward and smiled sweetly.

‘Blessed silence.’

There _was_ a moment of confused silence as Jaskier tilted his head.

‘Yeah, don’t really go in for that. Have you ever been with a man before, Geralt? You wouldn’t believe...’

The witcher shut him up with a hungry kiss. That had been enough teasing. And yet, to his own surprise, he didn’t just want to throw Jaskier on the bed and be done with it. He relished in kissing him, in running his hands all over his body that felt soft and supple underneath his touch. Eagerly, he pushed the doublet from Jaskiers shoulders and tore at his shirt.

‘Hey, careful with that!’

The young man pushed Geralt away gently. Then, with a teasing grin, he slowly pulled his shirt over his head himself, unbuckled his pants and wriggled out of them with swaying hips. Geralt felt his blood rush to his face, felt his own cock pulse at the sight of the stark naked man. He bit his lip as he drank him in, before he dove forward once more for another kiss. But Jaskier stopped him with a gentle hand on his chest and backed off.

‘Your turn.’

The witcher huffed. ‘I don’t have a turn. I’m the one paying.’

‘Come on, big boy. Do it for me.’

All he needed to do was bat his eyelashes and Geralt obeyed. He didn’t quite know why, but he put down his armour and pulled off his shirt and pants under Jaskier’s beautiful, watchful eyes. The young man nodded appreciatively, then sauntered over towards the witcher and traced his fingers tenderly down his chest. Geralt’s skin caught fire at his touch and a soft moan escaped his lips.

‘You’re beautiful,’ Jaskier whispered. ‘Do people ever tell you how beautiful you are?’

Geralt’s knees buckled as the soft words hit his skin first and made it tingle, and then arrived at his brain. Through his aroused haze he tried to remind himself not to trust pretty words, but they felt so truthful that it hurt.

He grabbed Jaskiers hips with both hands, a little to forcefully maybe, and flung him down on the bed, following suit, straddling his hips and going in for another kiss. He didn’t usually allow for that much kissing with prostitutes, but Jaskier’s lips were warm and soft and melded with his own perfectly. They tasted of raspberries and sweet grass and took Geralt to far away memories and places that had never been real.

As he felt fingers sliding down his butt cheeks, feeling into the rim between them, he jerked out of his blissful abandon. With a soft growl he grabbed Jaskier’s wrists and pinned them to the mattress.

‘That’s not what I’m paying for.’

The man under him smiled sweetly.

‘It might not be what you think you want, but it’s what you need.’

‘Bullshit.’

With surprising strength, Jaskier rolled them both around, so that he was straddling Geralt’s hips, thighs tightly pressed against his ribcage. Softly, he laid a hand on the witcher’s cheek and let his thumb trace his lips. Geralt wanted to pull away, or he thought he did. But being dominated by Jaskier like that lit a fire in his stomach he hadn’t known before. His cock pulsed almost painfully, rubbing against Jaskier’s erection that stood proudly between their bodies.

‘Look at me,’ the young man commanded and Geralt obeyed.

Blue eyes fixed on him and made it impossible to look anywhere else.

‘I’m pretty good at reading people, you know? And you, big boy, are always in control of yourself and of others, you always take care of everything, so that’s what you do during sex. It’s a habit. But what you really, truly need is for someone to be in control of you, for once, and to take care of you.’

He dipped his thumb into Geralt’s mouth and gently pressed down on his tongue, eliciting a surprised little choking noise. Despite himself, the witcher started to suck, still holding eye contact.

‘Yeah, there we go. Good boy.’

Jaskier’s words sent shivers down his spine. A small part of his mind asked himself how he had gotten here and what the hell he was doing, but his senses begged it to just shut up and let them enjoy this. Jaskier bowed down to kiss the side of his neck, down towards his shoulder and collarbone, biting the sensitive skin here and there, softly whispering ‘sweet boy’ and ‘I’ll take care of you’ and ‘you’re so beautiful’ into his body. His thumb pulled away, traced a wet line across Geralt’s cheek and pressed against his jaw from the outside. The witcher moaned at the loss, but quickly, Jaskier’s index and middle finger slid between his lips instead, pushed in deeper and made him gasp. It felt so good to have his mouth full like that, so so good. A hand wrapped around his cock and he jumped at the contact. He desperately bucked his hips upwards, wanting more, wanting release, but Jaskier went slow, so painfully, painfully slow.

‘Be good for me, big boy, be patient. I’ll get you there, don’t you worry.’

The fingers from his mouth withdrew and Geralt heard himself whine. He almost felt embarrassed, but Jaskier left him no space for that. Hungry lips pressed down on his own, then those fingers, wet with his own saliva, trailed along the outside of his hips and slipped in between his butt cheeks to circle the tight ring of muscle hidden there. Geralt gasped at the contact. As a single finger slid into him he forgot how to breathe. It felt so good and so wrong and so different and…

‘Shh. You’re doing amazing,’ Jaskier whispered. ‘I’m so proud of you, sweetheart, you take it so well.’

Geralt moaned and thrust his cock into the hand that held it tight. In response Jaskier ran his thumb over the head to rub small droplets of precum around it. The witcher writhed underneath him, wanting to beg for more, but not able to form the words.

Another finger slipped into him. Geralt grunted as pain seared through him that quickly washed away into lust. All he could do now was to feel, his mind had finally fallen silent.

‘You’re doing so well, my pretty boy.’

Jaskier smiled at him, and it made the witcher feel safe and taken care of and vulnerable at the same time. Without breaking eye contact, the young man bowed down and suddenly, wet lips locked around Geralt’s cock. The witcher groaned, he thrust upwards, he didn’t know how to deal with the sheer electricity that exploded through his body. He clutched at the back of Jaskier’s head that bobbed up and down, grabbed his hair and pulled at it.

‘Fuck, Jaskier!’

While an expert tongue swirled around his erection, a third finger entered him.

He didn’t even remember words anymore, he just grunted something inarticulate. Nobody had ever made him feel such things, never had he been so utterly, so completely at someone’s mercy and had enjoyed it with every fibre of his being. Not knowing what was going to happen next was titillating in ways he had never known.

Oh, Melitele’s tits, he was about to come. His breath hitched, his toes curled – then his cock slid out of Jaskier’s mouth. Geralt groaned, but in truth he was grateful. He craved release, but he didn’t want it to be over yet.

Jaskier leaned down to kiss him deeply and he tasted himself on his tongue.

‘I think you’re ready, big boy,’ he breathed against his skin. ‘Do you think you’re ready?’

While Jaskier single-handedly fumbled with a bottle he had gotten from who knew where, Geralt nodded desperately, even though his mind, was foggy with lust and he didn’t quite know what Jaskier meant. The fingers slipped from inside of him only to quickly be replaced by the head of Jaskier’s cock that pressed against his entrance. Automatically, Geralt opened his legs wider to give better access. Jaskier moaned and pushed a bit more and slipped past the tight ring of muscles. The witcher gasped, his body shot up, and he pressed his face into the side of Jaskier’s neck.

‘You’ll be fine, sweetheart,’ he cooed, ‘just relax. I’ll make you feel so good, promise.’

He pushed a bit deeper in and Geralt hissed both in arousal and in pain.

‘Shh...’ A hand combed through his hair, a kiss was planted to his temple. ‘You’re doing such a good job, sweetheart. Just relax, let me take care of you.’

The witcher shuddered with pleasure, breathed in deeply to inhale Jaskier’s scent and allowed himself to let go even more. He felt so full and so good and he needed more of this, needed Jaskier to enter him even deeper.

The man above him groaned as he carefully pushed on. ‘Gods, you’re tight. You feel so good, big boy. I wish I could fuck you forever...’

He pressed all the way in, hitting Geralt’s sweet spot and the witcher came suddenly and uncontrollably, pressing his face up into Jaskier’s shoulder, clutching at his back. He bucked and writhed and panted as wave after wave washed over him. He had never climaxed like that before, never so intensely, so forcefully.

After he had regained a modicum of composure, his cheeks lit up bright red in embarrassment. Nobody had ever made him come so quickly, so beyond his control. But Jaskier just smiled and kissed his eyelids. He continued to fuck into him, slow and gentle.

‘You’re gorgeous, big boy. You’re beautiful. Look at you, all undone by my cock. So amazing.’

He pressed his forehead to the witcher’s, his movements became more erratic. He gasped and shuddered and suddenly, heat spilled into Geralt. He felt like Jaskier’s now, and that sent another wave of shivers down his spine. The young man collapsed onto him, slick and sweaty, and the witcher wrapped his arms around him to hold him tight.

They lay like that for a while. Geralt was too overwhelmed to even open his eyes, afraid that this moment might shatter into a thousand pieces if he did. He felt Jaskier move carefully, then gentle lips pressed down on his.

‘You’re okay, big boy?’

‘Hmm.’

‘Anything you need?’

‘Blessed silence.’

He heard a soft chuckle, then the warm body slipped from his arms.

‘As you wish.’

That made him open his eyes and return to reality. He watched Jaskier put on his clothes and suddenly, dread washed over him. How had that stranger been able to slip under all his carefully built defences in a matter of minutes? He had been careless, he never should have let it get this far. And yet, he had experienced things he had never known he could feel, amazing things…

As if he could read his mind, Jaskier winked at him. ‘Weird how we trust strangers with our darkest secrets, isn’t it? Don’t worry, sweetheart, nobody will know about this. I always protect my clients.’

 _Client._ Geralt didn’t know how to feel about that. Relieved, for one, but somehow subtly disappointed, too.

‘Well then, I’ll leave you to your blessed silence.’

He slipped out of the door and left behind a very confused witcher.

**II – Destiny**

A few months passed and Geralt didn’t think about the encounter in Posada at all. Not even a little bit. His skin didn’t tingle when he remembered Jaskier’s touches and he certainly didn’t get goosebumps, when he replayed his whispered words in his head. Absolutely not.

Yet still, his breath hitched and his cheeks started to burn when he spied a familiar backside leaning at the bar in another tavern, in another town of which he couldn’t remember the name. His voice, that rang through the parlour, sent shivers down the witcher’s spine and made his dick pulse with pleasure. Geralt bit his lips in an effort to remain seated, to ignore the siren call of Jaskier’s gentle laugh, and failed. As if pulled by a string, he left his seat and walked over to the bar to lean on the counter right next to the young man.

‘Can I buy you a drink?’ he asked without really looking at him. He was afraid of what his blue eyes might make him feel.

‘My, my, Geralt of Rivia. And practically indecent.’ Jaskier grinned and pulled slightly on the collar of Geralt’s loose shirt. ‘Must be destiny.’

The witcher licked his lips and shook his head.

‘Destiny’s bullshit.’

‘Yeah, you’re probably right.’ Jaskier smiled sweetly. ‘But what if you’re not?’

That really wasn’t a topic Geralt felt like talking about.

‘You seem to get around. Posada not lucrative?’

Jaskier scoffed. ‘Your lot hasn’t called dibs on a nomadic lifestyle.’ He shrugged his shoulders. ‘I get bored easily and I won’t take the same client twice.’ With a wicked grin he looked the witcher up and down. ‘Unless I found them highly entertaining. So… You’re here to buy another round?’

It was a husky whisper that transported Geralt back to their bedroom in Posada and lit that fire in his stomach again that he hadn’t felt since. He swallowed hard, but tried to look uninterested.

‘You found me entertaining?’

Jaskier leaned in close. ‘Very,’ he whispered into the witcher’s ear and made his skin prickle. ‘You were such a good boy.’

‘Hmm.’

Geralt’s cock twitched at those words and he clenched his jaw, trying desperately not to betray his arousal – to no avail. Jaskier tugged at his belt playfully.

‘Come on, then, sweetheart. Let’s not waste any time.’

As soon as they entered Jaskier’s room, Geralt crushed their mouths together, hungry for those sweet lips he had dreamed of ever since Posada. He pressed himself against Jaskier’s warm body, wanting to feel every inch of him. It wasn’t like he had been celibate since then, but this was something else. He felt like this was where he was supposed to be. Jaskier indulged him for a while, ran his fingers through the witcher’s hair, bit his lower lip, let him squeeze his ass and rub their erections together.

After a while though, he broke free, panting, cheeks flushed red.

‘Enough of that, big boy. Lose the clothes.’ Geralt obeyed instinctively. The second time around it was easier to shut down his brain and let Jaskier take control. ‘Slower.’ He smirked and slowed his movements, stripping down until he stood naked in front of deep blue eyes.

Jaskier nodded approvingly, then he closed the space between them to kiss Geralt’s chest. ‘My beautiful boy.’ His lips moved up to the side of his neck and then to his ear, leaving a wet trail on the witcher’s heated skin. ‘You’re so hot. I dreamed of you, my pretty boy. Did you dream of me? Did you wake up hard and wet and wanting? Did you feel empty without me?’

Geralt groaned as the words ghosted over his skin. That groan turned into a whimper when Jaskier grabbed his hip and shoulder, turned him around and shoved him against the door. His witcher brain rebelled, told him to react, to fight whoever had overpowered him like that. But he screwed his eyes shut and made a conscious effort not to listen. When a knee pressed between his thighs, he widened his legs willingly, when hands grabbed his hips, he allowed them to pull his ass backwards. Jaskier’s body was pressed against him. He didn’t know when the young man had gotten rid of his breeches, but suddenly he could feel his dick, slick with oil, slip between his butt cheeks and rub back and forth. A hand reached around him, grabbed his cock and pumped slowly, so, so slowly. The witcher closed his eyes, let all thought abandon him. The only word left in him was Jaskier’s name and he panted it in a needy voice he didn’t recognise as his own at first.

Soft lips planted kisses on his back, on one vertebra after another.

‘So obedient,’ Jaskier purred, ‘so pliant. Such a good boy.’

His cock slipped away and instead, both his hands grabbed Geralt’s ass, thumbs pressed into the rim between them carefully probing his hole.

‘I’m gonna make you mine again, sweetheart, I’m gonna fuck you so good.’

A finger pushed into him and Geralt gasped, pressed his forehead into the door in front of him. He hadn’t allowed anyone else to enter him, hadn’t felt the amount of trust that was needed for anybody he had met. This was new all over again and yet strangely familiar. He knew how good it would feel to finally take Jaskier’s cock, how full he would feel, how loved. With a needy whine he pushed back on the single finger, but Jaskier caught his hips and held them still.

‘Shh, don’t you race toward the finish line, sweetheart, we’ve got so much time. You know I’ll take care of you, don’t you? I’ll make you feel good.’

Another finger entered him carefully. He hissed and immediately, the finger retracted.

‘Too much, big boy?’

‘No, please, put it back, please, Jaskier, please.’

Somewhere in a sealed away recess of his brain he felt embarrassed by his neediness, by his vulnerability, by his complete lack of control. But that feeling was vanquished as Jaskier complied with his desperate plea and stretched him open a bit more.

‘How can I resist you, when you beg so nicely, sweetheart?’

Geralt grunted and writhed, but every time he tried to push down on those fingers, Jaskier pulled back, coaxing another whine from his throat. It seemed to take forever until he entered a third finger, stretching him even wider, making him feel even fuller. His cock was so hard it started to hurt, he couldn’t take it anymore.

‘Please, Jaskier…,’ he pressed through gritted teeth.

‘Yes?’ The word was whispered hot and urgent into his ear. ‘You want my cock, big boy? You want me to fuck you?’

‘Yes.’

‘Then beg for it, sweetheart. You did it so beautifully just now.’

‘Please, Jaskier,’ Geralt breathed, his voice raspy with lust. ‘Please, fuck me, please put your cock into me. I need it, I need it so much, please, make me feel full, please...’

‘Very good.’ his hair was brushed to the side and a kiss planted on the nape of his neck. ‘I’m so proud of you, my big boy. Look at how far you’ve come, begging for my cock to fill you up.’

He grabbed the witcher’s hips tightly and pushed halfway into him in one swift movement. The air was knocked from Geralt’s lungs, he felt so stretched out and full and on fire. He wanted to push back, but was held steady with strong hands. Jaskier started to move, dipping deeper each time, until he was buried in him to the hilt. He started to move in a steady rhythm, in and out, in and out.

‘So hot, sweetheart, so tight. You’re amazing.’

‘Harder.’

A breathless chuckle tingled in his ear while Jaskier’s cock continued to move so slow it made Geralt insane with lust.

‘Want me to fuck you harder, sweetheart?’

‘Yes.’

‘Beg.’

‘Fuck, Jaskier! Please, please fuck me harder, please.’ He was barely keeping it together. ‘I need you to fuck me so much harder, please, please, please...’

‘You’re so hot when you beg for my cock, big boy, so hot.’

He gripped Geralt’s hips tighter and pounded into him, hard and fast. The witcher could barely hold himself upright, all this sensation made him limbs go numb. He couldn’t make a sound anymore, nothing was in his control, not even his vocal chords. Jaskier hit his most sensitive spot with every thrust, making him feel removed from time and space and himself. There was nothing but this sensation, titillating, all-consuming. He felt the orgasm building slowly, heat curling in his stomach and without Jaskier even touching his dick, he exploded all over himself, wave after wave.

Jaskier joined him, releasing himself into him, filling him up, until he sank heavily against Geralt’s back. He planted another kiss there, before he slowly pulled out. The witcher’s knees buckled and he almost slid down to the floor, but Jaskier caught him just in time. Geralt still couldn’t quite believe how strong he was. They flopped down on the bed, side by side, and Jaskier gave him a huge smile.

‘I have to say, you are really _quite_ entertaining.’

‘Hmm.’

Jaskier quickly fell asleep after that.

Geralt stole away with the sunrise. He left a coin on the nightstand for Jaskier to find – this was a transaction, after all, nothing more – and he slipped away into the dawn, scolding himself for the way he let himself go. He couldn’t afford to lose control like that, not ever again.

**III – Charm**

Sometimes, Geralt wishes, he could banish Jaskier from his memories.

Sometimes he wishes, he could recall every single moment of their time together, every little detail the young man made him feel, every word he whispered.

He dreads meeting him again and he dreams of it, over and over. He keeps to the less populated corners of the continent, but there aren’t many jobs there to be found and those he can reel in don’t make any money to speak of. Of course, as soon as he returns to the more civilized areas, they run into each other again, like the continent’s not big enough.

He sits in a corner, brooding, nursing his ale, when suddenly, somebody sits down across from him with a casualness that tells him who it is, even before he hears his voice.

‘Well, look what the cat dragged in. Haven’t seen you in almost a year now, Geralt.’

He looks up and the blue eyes hit him like a knife in the gut. A titillating knife, twisted with pleasure.

‘You’re wasting your time. I spent my last money on this ale.’

Jaskier makes a face. ‘Bad choice, darling boy, the stuff is wretched.’

Anger flares up inside him, anger he know isn’t fair. ‘Don’t call me that!’

But Jaskier doesn’t budge. He smiles softly, knowingly, then taps on the table. ‘Well, I’ll leave you to cool your head in this sorry excuse for a drink. There are clients waiting. See you around, Geralt.’

The knife cuts sharp as he saunters away into the crowd, out of the witcher’s sight. It’s better this way, though. Geralt has almost been tempted to let himself be seduced again, to surrender completely. _Good choice_ , his brain says, but his heart does not agree.

He leaves the rest of the ale where it is and goes up to his room to lie on the bed and stare into the dark. Every time he closes his eyes, there is Jaskier. It isn’t even about touching him, about letting him fuck him, he just longs to be close, to hear his voice say his name.

A careful knock startles him.

‘Yes?’

The door opens. It’s Jaskier, of course. Who else would venture into a witcher’s den at this time of night?

‘Told you I had no money.’

The young man closes the door behind him and takes a few steps into the room.

‘Well, it’s you’re lucky day then. It’s buy two, get one free.’

Geralt sits up and puts his feet on the floor. ‘You can keep your pity.’

‘It’s not that.’

Jaskier closes the distance between them and edges himself between Geralt’s legs. The witcher tells his arms to push him away, but instead they wrap around his back all on their own. He presses his face into Jaskier’s belly that is on his eye-level now and feels him run nimble fingers through his hair.

‘Tell me you didn’t miss me, handsome. Because I missed you very much.’

‘Hmm.’

Warmth seeps through the thin cotton of Jaskier’s shirt into his skin. He pulls him a bit closer while his brain tells him not be so goddamn clingy. Jaskier plants a gentle kiss on the top of his head.

‘You know what we have in common? Usually, we both won’t let ourselves be emotionally compromised by a job.’ He carefully backs away from Geralt, cups his chin with his hand and gently forces him to look up. ‘And yet here we are.’

He starts to stroke Geralt’s cheek tenderly and the witcher closes his eyes, leans into the soft touch, purring low in his throat. He feels a thumb slip into his mouth again, just like in Posada, when they first met, and he closes his lips around it automatically. His cock stirs.

‘You’re still my sweet boy, aren’t you?’

His walls crumble. He has been foolish to think that he could close himself off to Jaskier, that he could close himself off to all the complicated things he feels about him. Oh, and why should he? Why did he always have to overthink things?

His eyelids flutter open and he watches Jaskier as he nestles single-handedly with the lacing of his breeches to reveal his hard cock. The young man grips it at the base and while his hand on Geralt’s cheek slides to the nape of his neck to gently pull his head forward, the other directs his dick towards his mouth.

‘Come on, big boy, show me how much you missed me.’

He pushes his cock between the witcher’s lips and elicits a muffled moan. Geralt feels his mouth stretch, feels his breath catch as Jaskier moves inside him with a gentle thrust.

‘Gods, you’re even more gorgeous with my cock in your mouth,’ he whispers and Geralt looks up at him through hooded eyes. ‘You like that, don’t you? Good boy. Beautiful, beautiful boy.’

It takes a moment to get used to the fullness, but the witcher quickly learns how good it feels to suck on Jaskier’s cock, how it makes his own dick pulse in excitement. He learns how to elicit soft moans from Jaskier with the right flick of his tongue and it drives him crazy.

‘Fuck, sweetheart, you’re so amazing. Gods, even in my dreams it wasn’t that good. You love my cock in you, don’t you? Want me to go deeper?’

And Geralt does. He can’t speak, but he can nod slightly, and immediately, he feels how Jaskier slides his hand up to the back of his head and grips it tight, how his dick pushes down past his throat. He gags, his instincts tell him to back away, but Jaskier keeps him still with gentle force, doesn’t allow him to move and keeps on fucking his mouth anyway. It hurts at first, but that pain quickly subsides as Geralt learns to relax around the thick cock and turns into pleasure with every thrust. Jaskier goes even deeper and Geralt drools, but he doesn’t mind. His own cock pumps and twitches with arousal at having Jaskier so deep inside him, at being at his mercy like that.

‘Such a good, obedient boy you are. You’re doing so well. By the gods, you’re gorgeous, your mouth was made to be fucked by me.’

Jaskier’s voice loses some of its smoothness, his hand around the back of Geralt’s head starts to shake. Suddenly, he grunts and pulls out of the witcher’s mouth with a sharp hiss. Geralt goes after him instinctively, wants that dick back is mouth, wants to be fucked like this, but Jaskier gently catches him by the throat and gives it just the hint of a squeeze.

‘No, no, sweetheart, no. Don’t wanna come now, darling boy, wanna fuck you first, wanna fuck you good and proper. Get on your knees for me, come on, show me your ass. There we go. Good boy.’

Geralt turns on the bed eagerly and gets down on his hands and knees, while Jaskier already pulls down his pants and pushes his fingers in, two at once, in one swift move.

It hurts, but it hurts so good. Geralt moans and Jaskier pushes deeper.

‘Gods, look at you, so desperate for a good fuck, so needy. Nobody can fuck you like I do, isn’t that right? I missed you, sweet boy, I missed you so much.’

He pushes a third finger in already and Geralt relishes in the sharp, sensual pain it causes him.

‘Fuck me,’ he pants. ‘Please. Now.’

He is desperate. He needs a cock inside him or he’ll explode with unsatisfied lust.

‘Just a second longer,’ Jaskier breathes close to his ear. ‘You take me so well, I know, but even you need a moment, sweetheart.’

‘Please…’ Geralt sobs and he feels Jaskier’s whole body shiver as he does.

‘Melitele’s tits, Geralt.’

A hand presses against the nape of his neck and pushed him towards the mattress, so that his arms collapse and his face presses down into the bed. Jaskier’s cock slides into him, slowly, but steadily, until it’s completely buried. Geralt hardly catches any air, it stretches him so good, fills him, makes him groan so loudly, he is sure the whole tavern hears it. Tears stream down his face from pleasure, he clutches at the pillows with shaking hands, buries his face into them. Jaskier presses against him, digs his fingers deep into the flesh of his hips.

‘Fuck, just look at you, look what a dick does to you, sweetheart, you’re insatiable.’

He starts to move with sharp and quick thrusts, making Geralt whine with every single one. He finally grabs the witcher’s cock that’s swollen to the point of being painful and Geralt almost comes on the spot. Jaskier’s hand slides over it comfortably, wetted by all the precum, as he pumps in the same rhythm that he fucks into Geralt, hitting his sweet spot over and over and over.

‘You take me so well, sweetheart,’ he rasps. ‘You’re doing such a good job. Fuck, you’re still so tight.’ He thrusts into him even harder, panting, gripping Geralt’s cock even more firmly.

They come at the same time. Geralt spills over Jaskier’s hand while Jaskier pumps into him with desperate thrusts.

He collapses onto Geralt’s back and just lies there, catching his breath. After a moment, he pulls his hand from underneath the witcher’s body and moves it up to his lips. He pushes his cum-stained fingers into Geralt’s mouth and immediately, the witcher takes to them, sucking and licking his own mess from them languidly, humming little sounds of pleasure as he does.

‘My perfect, wonderful boy,’ Jaskier whispers right into his ear and plants a little kiss there. ‘I’m so, so proud of you. You’re such a good boy for me, letting me fuck you on both ends. We’re gonna do this again some time soon.’

He pulls out of Geralt and flops down beside him, running his hand through his hair, scraping his scalp tenderly.

The fog slowly lifts from Geralt’s brain. _Leave_ , it tells him. _You had your fun. Back to reality, back to the Path._

But he doesn’t. Instead he props up on one elbow and kisses Jaskier gently on the lips. The young man looks at him with wide blue eyes.

‘So, who’ll slip out of the room this time to avoid awkwardness?’

The witcher shrugs and stretches out on the bed. ‘I’m not going anywhere. That room cost me almost every coin I had left.’

‘Well, I’m not leaving either. It’s too freaking cold outside.’

‘It’s midsummer.’

‘I freeze easily.’

‘Hmm.’

Geralt extends his arm a bit and nods at Jaskier. The young man hesitates, but then he slowly lies down at the witcher’s side. Geralt pulls a blanket over them both and tugs Jaskier a bit closer.

‘Can I…’ The young man clears his throat nervously. His voice sounds a bit shaky, very unlike the person Geralt has come to know. ‘Can I come with you tomorrow? We could share part of our way, couldn’t we? It’s always sensible to travel as a pair. Makes it safer. Yes?’

‘Hmm.’

‘So that’s a yes?’

Geralt presses another kiss on Jaskier’s lips.

‘Sleep now.’

‘I’ll take that as yes.’

‘Fine, yes.’

Jaskier smiles and buries himself deeper into the warmth of Geralt’s body.

‘Third time’s the charm,’ he mumbles, already drowsing of.

The witcher smiles in the dark.

Third time’s the charm, indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the comments, Harper asked me to write about Geralt’s and Jaskier’s life on the road and whether there might be jealousy involved. Tadaaa! I’m not going to pretend for a second that there is any plot to speak of, but in compensation you get plenty of unashamed (or, in my case, actually slightly ashamed) smut. Enjoy.

**I – A pie with no filling**

He knew it hadn‘t been a good idea. He never took travel companions and for good reason. What had he been thinking when he agreed for Jaskier to come with him?

Firstly there was the noise. The young man wouldn’t shut up except to play some tunes on some bloody lute he carried with him.

‘What’s with the infernal howling?’ Geralt made the mistake of asking.

‘It’s a hobby. My singing has been praised all over the continent, dear witcher. Don’t you like it?’

There was a pause while Geralt fumbled for the proper comeback. ‘It’s like ordering a pie and finding it has no filling.’

Jaskier huffed. ‘Well, fuck you too,’ he said and played even louder.

When dusk came, Geralt discovered the fresh trail of a deer. He took the chance to charge Jaskier with setting up camp and went on the hunt. His companion seemed close to throwing up when the witcher skinned and gutted the animal at the camp fire, but at least that shut him up. And it did not keep him from enjoying the roasted meat it ultimately provided.

After they had eaten, Jaskier sat closer with a seductive smile on his lips and whispered in Geralt’s ear.

‘Well, my big, dangerous hunter… What now?’

Goosebumps formed on the witcher’s arms when he felt the moist air of his companion's words tickle his skin. He turned his head to kiss him deeply and urgently and the fire came rushing through his body that only Jaskier could kindle. The young man hummed appreciatively into their kiss, then climbed into Geralt’s lap to snuggle up as closely to him as possible.

‘You did good,’ he whispered into Geralt’s other ear and made the man under him shudder with pleasure. ‘You’ve earned yourself some fun time in return.’

 _What_? Geralt felt a cold and heavy weight sink down his stomach. He froze, then pushed Jaskier off his lap, gently but firmly.

‘We should rest.’

‘Geralt, what…?’

‘Long stretch of way to cover tomorrow.’

‘Geralt...’

He didn’t respond. He had been so stupid. How could he have thought that for Jaskier this would be anything but a transaction?

**II – Promises**

It became awkward after that. The remaining two days it took them to get to their destination they spent in blessed silence. Well, not quite so blessed. You could have cut the tension with a knife. As soon as they arrived at the village, Jaskier drew the consequences. He turned to the witcher, smiled in a way that didn’t reach his eyes and said,

‘See you around, Geralt.’

And vanished into the crowd.

He didn’t go after him. It had been stupid to take him in the first place. Witcher’s weren’t made to deal with messy emotional entanglements, they were made to fight monsters. So that was what he was going to do: set out and procure a deal.

Obviously, he and Jaskier scoured the same hunting grounds. The tavern was the place to meet people with all kinds of needs and offers. Geralt had a quite profitable discussion with one of the village elders concerning a plague of Graveirs. After they had shook on the deal, the witcher remained at the table, sipped at his ale and let his eyes wander around the parlour.

There.

Jaskier was leaning at the bar, huddled close to a scrawny, little man who had his arm wrapped around his waist. Geralt gripped his tankard so tightly, he felt it crack under his palm. Jealousy churned in his stomach, burning like acid. He gnawed at his lower lip until he tasted blood, then shook his head at himself. There he was, yearning for a person that could never be truly his. He should have never let Jaskier so close, should have never… Well, it was too late now. He should just leave. See Roach in the stables, go to bed, be anywhere but here where he could see so clearly how the rat-faced man passed a coin to Jaskier and then ushered him towards the door.

He hadn’t meant to, but Geralt wasn’t in control of his body at this point. He intercepted them at the door, putting himself between them and their way out without saying a word. He couldn’t think of anything.

‘You alright, mate?’ Jaskier’s client asked. ‘You look a bit sick. Do you need a healer?’

Geralt stared at him, then at Jaskier. Melitele’s tits, what was he doing here?

‘Jaskier...’ he muttered, but didn’t get any further. His brain was too muddled with beer and jealousy and anger at himself for being so stupid.

‘Give us a minute, will you?’ Jaskier smiled sweetly at his client. Then he gripped Geralt’s arm tightly, almost hurting him and pulled him aside.

‘What the fuck are you doing?’ he hissed.

‘I’m just…’ Geralt’s eyes flitted between Jaskier and his client who patiently waited for them a few feet away. ‘I’ve got a contract. You don’t have to… It’s enough money for both of us and I was paid a part of it upfront.’

Jaskier backed away a bit. ‘I don’t need to be kept. More importantly, I don’t _like_ to be kept.’

‘No, that’s not what I...’

‘Holy fuck, Geralt...’ Jaskier pushed his hand through his hair erratically. ‘You can’t just… I’m not a toy, alright? Either you want me or you don’t, but I’m not at your disposal whenever you feel like it. I’ve got a job.’ He gestured at the man waiting for him. ‘ _This_ is my job. I’m good at it and I like it. And just because I like you doesn’t mean I’m giving it up.’

‘But you don’t need to...’ Geralt cocked his head when his brain finally caught up with what Jaskier had been saying. ‘You like me?’

The young man looked at him incredulously. ‘How is that still a surprise for you? After everything that…’ He interrupted himself and sighed. ‘Oh, life’s too short. Yes, Geralt, I like you. I want to be with you. But I won’t give up who I am or what I do. Now there’s something for you to mull over in that bloody thick head of yours.’

Geralt stood there, flabbergasted, watching him leave with his client. He cursed under his breath. Messy, complicated, emotional entanglement… He felt the desperate need to fuck up some Graveirs.

When he returned, he was covered in mud and guts and blood. It had been a slaughter, but it had felt pretty good to let off some steam. More than that, it had been quite pleasant to let himself fall into routines, emptying his head from anything remotely Jaskier-related. Of course it didn’t last. The pretty young man was still on his mind from the moment his adrenaline rush subsided. Another tankard of ale didn’t really help either. Maybe sleep would.

Lost in thought Geralt entered his room, only to be welcomed by the atmosphere of a public bath. He looked around in confusion. Yes, there were his things and his clothes, this was definitely his room, but for some reason it was hot and steamy and smelled of bath salts and rose oil. Maybe because someone had lit a roaring fire and put a big bath tub right next to it, filled with steaming hot water.

That someone, of course, being Jaskier, who emerged from behind the tub with a smile on his face. He had discarded his doublet and wore nothing but breeches and a white shirt with a deep neckline. The humid air had made the flimsy fabric see-through and plastered it to his skin so that his chest was clearly visible. Geralt swallowed, his cock stirred.

The young man smiled sweetly. ‘You look awful.’ He sniffed. ‘And you smell awful.’

‘That’s _my_ job,’ the witcher replied surlier than he had intended to.

‘Fine, yes, alright.’ Jaskier took a step to the side and pointed to the bath tub in a grand gesture. ‘This is an apology. Not for being who I am, mind you, but for putting you on the spot like that. It must be a lot to stomach.’

‘Hmm.’

Geralt stood there, hesitant, not quite knowing how to handle this now. A big part of him wanted to drop to his knees and let Jaskier ravish him, but there was a part in him that was scared. Scared of being caught up in something that might hurt him in ways no monster ever could.

Jaskier came closer and carefully brushed a stray strand of formerly white hair from his eyes. ‘Come on, big boy,’ he said softly. ‘Get cosy.’

He started on the clasps of the witcher’s armour, but Geralt caught his wrist and held it steady. Jaskier didn’t even flinch. He looked up at the witcher with his big blue eyes and smiled a bit sadly. ‘You want this. I know you do. Don’t you trust me anymore?’

Geralt hesitated and thought about this. Oh, he trusted Jaskier, he did. But did he trust himself? Trust himself to be able to handle his jealousy?

‘I don’t want you to change who you are,’ he growled. ‘I’m just...’

The word ‘scared’ got stuck in his throat. He couldn’t make his mouth say it, not even to Jaskier. But his companion seemed to understand him anyway.

‘We’ll be fine,’ he whispered. ‘This whole situation will need a bit getting used to for both of us, but we’ll be fine. Promise.’

Geralt believed him as he had learned to do. In the end, Jaskier was always right. So he let go of his wrist and allowed the young man to take off his armour and strip him of his undergarments until he stood naked before him, his cock half hard and pulsing. Jaskier laughed quietly. ‘There’ll be no touching until you’re clean,’ he teased. ‘So get in, big boy.’

Geralt’s heart fluttered at those words. The corners of his mouth turned into something that resembled a smile, before he obeyed and slipped into the hot water. Good gods, it felt amazing. Then there was Jaskier with a jug, pouring warm water over his head to wash the mud and guts and blood out of his hair. Gentle fingers combed through his strands and massaged his scalp.

‘There we go,’ Jaskier whispered. ‘Much better.’

He sat on the brim of the tub and leaned down to kiss the witcher slowly and softly. Geralt’s cock pulsed and hardened and made him deepen the kiss. He whimpered as Jaskier pulled back and gently stopped him from chasing after him by catching his jaw firmly between his fingers.

‘Greedy little boy.’

Shivers ran down Geralt’s spine. A soft moan escaped from his lips and made Jaskier smile. He tilted the witcher’s chin up to nibble at the skin of his neck and collarbone.

‘Just relax and let me take care of you, sweetheart. I’ll make you feel good, just you wait.’

One hand kept gripping Geralt’s jaw, another wandered down his chest and stomach and between his thighs. His eyes fluttered shut as Jaskier softly stroked a finger up and down his cock. The grip on his jaw grew tighter.  
‘No, no, look at me, my beautiful boy, look at me.’

He obeyed and opened his eyes, fixing them on Jaskier’s blue ones that watched him attentively. Melitele’s tits, those eyes…

‘Good boy.’

Fingers curled around his cock now, gripping it tight, pumping, sending jolts of pleasure up Geralt’s tired body. He bucked his hips upward and Jaskier smiled, still keeping his gaze fixed on him, unwavering.

‘Gods, you’re hot, darling boy, you’re so hot. I could come just from watching you.’

Geralt could feel his cheeks flush at the words and the pleasure and the warmth of the water. He felt amazing and relaxed and yet, he wanted something more. He needed more of Jaskier, much more…

‘Jaskier,’ he panted, not knowing how to tell him what he wanted. ‘Please...’

Through the fog of lust he managed to move his hand to Jaskier’s fingers that gripped his jaw and move the thumb towards his lips so he could suck on it. Yes, that felt better, much better. His eyes fluttered shut again as Jaskier laughed and then pressed his thumb down on Geralt’s tongue, making him choke a little.

‘Oh, sweetheart, we can do better that that, I think. Didn’t know you were so needy right off the bat. I’ll take care of you, don’t worry.’

And suddenly, the thumb was gone and the fingers around his cock too and Geralt whined and opened his eyes to see where Jaskier had gone. He found him towering over him now, pushing down his breeches and stepping out them. His erection stood between them, conveniently at the height of the witcher’s mouth, and it easily slipped in. Geralt’s eyes rolled back in their sockets as he felt the velvety thickness on his tongue, stretching his lips wide. Fingers gripped the back of his neck tightly as he bobbed his head up and down, swallowing Jaskier’s cock as quickly and as deeply as he could. He choked, he coughed, and Jaskier pulled out a bit. He gently caressed Geralt’s cheek.

‘That’s what greed gets you, sweetheart. Take it slow, big boy, no need to rush.’

The witcher looked up at him and felt him shudder in his mouth as he did so.

‘Fuck, you’re hot.’

Jaskier grabbed the witcher’s head tightly with two hands now to hold him steady and pushed his cock back in, slowly, excruciatingly slowly. Geralt held his gaze and whined to let him know that he needed more, but Jaskier remained steadfast. He pressed slowly down Geralt’s throat and made the witcher choke again, but this time it wasn’t as messy.

‘See, sweetheart? There we go.’

He pushed down deeper than Geralt had ever thought was possible. He felt pleasantly stuffed, full with Jaskier’s cock. And then he began to move back and forth, still keeping Geralt’s head steady with gentle force and the witcher moaned with pleasure. His pace quickened, he pounded in and out of his mouth now, making Geralt feel everything at once. And then he spilled his semen onto his tongue, hot and salty. The witcher had never tasted it before, never knew how much he wanted it until now. He sucked it off Jaskier’s softening cock, licked his head clean and swallowed it all, until Jaskier slowly pulled out from between is swollen lips and sank to his knees, breathing hard.

‘Fuck,’ he mumbled. ‘Fuck.’

He leaned forward to kiss Geralt messily and deeply, tasting himself off his tongue.

‘Gods, the things I want to do to you, big boy,’ he breathed. ‘My beautiful boy. My good little whore.’

He looked at Geralt attentively as if to gauge his reaction to this new nickname.

‘Do them’, Geralt managed to whisper through the lump in his throat. In this moment he wanted nothing more than to be Jaskier’s whore, he wanted to feel everything Jaskier could make him feel, wanted to do everything he asked him. Jaskier grinned. His cock began to stir again already, impatiently waiting for another round. He took Geralt’s hand and guided him out of the bath and onto the bed where he directed him on his back to straddle him.

He kissed him sloppily, kissed him deeply, until he felt Geralt get impatient. He backed away, still keeping close, and gently lay his thumb and index finger around Geralt’s throat, watching him intently as he did. Then he pressed his fingers together. Geralt had to combat a witcher’s reflexes as his throat closed up, had to will himself to hold still, to give Jaskier complete control. Jaskier always found new ways to make him feel vulnerable and it lit a fire in his stomach like never before.

His companion leaned down to him, putting his weight into his grip, but still letting him breathe.

‘That’s one thing I want,’ he whispered. ‘Does that feel good, sweetheart?’

‘Yes,’ Geralt breathed huskily.

He felt Jaskier’s grin against the soft skin of his temple.

‘It will feel so much better when I’m inside you, big boy, I promise.’

Geralt’s cock twitched at that. It was so hard now that it started to hurt. He needed Jaskier to get on with it. But his companion was taking his time, playing with the pressure he applied to Geralt’s throat: releasing him, than pressing down again.

“Jaskier...’ he rasped desperately, writhing underneath him. He needed him inside of him, he needed to be fucked. Jaskier smiled down on him.

‘Look at you. So desperate. You want me to fuck you like that? Fuck you and choke you and come inside you?’

‘Yes.’

‘Yes, what?’

‘Yes, please.’

‘Hmm...’ Jaskier pressed a soft kiss to his temple and the gentleness was driving Geralt insane. He felt tears stinging in his eyes from unfulfilled desire.

‘You can do better than that, sweetheart. Tell me how much you want my cock.’

He gave Geralt a little more room to breathe and the witcher sobbed loudly.

‘Please, Jaskier, fuck me, please. I need your cock so much. I want you to come inside me, I want to be your whore, please.’

Jaskier gently kissed away a tear that was rolling down Geralt’s cheek.

‘Good boy,’ he whispered. ‘Spread your legs for me then, whore.’

The witcher moaned and did as he was told, all while hearing a bottle being opened next to him. A finger slid inside him, stretching him open just barely.

‘Fuck me,’ he begged once more, but choked on his own words, when Jaskier pressed his throat together with his free hand.

‘Be a good boy now, Geralt, be patient. I’ll fuck you when you’re ready.’

He slipped a second finger in and this time, Geralt really felt it stretching against the tight ring of muscles, gently fucking him open. He closed his eyes while he descended into a fog of pleasure, brought on by Jaskier’s fingers and the lack of oxygen.

Suddenly he felt a rush of air in his lungs, making him light headed. ‘Everything alright, sweetheart?’ he heard Jaskier whisper and he nodded emphatically in response.

‘Go harder.’

His companion chuckled. ‘Maybe next time, big boy. Let’s keep it light for now.’ He kissed him and at the same time scissored his fingers wider apart while also pressing down on his throat. Geralt moaned and bucked his hips.

‘More,’ he breathed into Jaskier’s mouth. ‘More. Now.’

A third finger stretched him open and this time it hurt in a way that sent pleasant tingles down the witcher’s spine.

‘Jaskier...’

And then, before he could even beg, Jaskier pulled his fingers out and pushed his cock into him, making him spread his legs even wider, making him cry out in surprise more than pain.

‘That’s what you get for being impatient.’

Geralt felt tears again as Jaskier’s cock stretched him beyond what felt completely comfortable, but he liked it like that, liked it how easily Jaskier could make him feel pain and pleasure and lust all at the same time.

‘I’ve never seen anyone take cock like you do, big boy, you barely need any stretching. You’re amazing and beautiful and so fucking hot.’

Geralt felt Jaskier’s fingers tighten around his throat again and sweet Melitele’s tits, he had never felt anything like this before. He loved every second of it, as Jaskier shoved his whole length into him, thrusting hard and fast and deep. He breathed heavily through his constricted throat, feeling every hit of Jaskier’s cock all the more intensely. His own dick pulsed and throbbed, being pressed and stroked between his own stomach and Jaskier’s. His companion pressed down on his throat with both hands now, taking away every bit of air for just a few titillating seconds. Geralt couldn’t think anymore, couldn’t move anymore, could do nothing but feel all-encompassing pleasure, while Jaskier thrust deep and hard, stretching him open, hitting his prostate. Heat built up deep inside his guts, slowly, ever so slowly and finally exploded outwards as Jaskier let go of his throat. Oxygen rushed into his lungs and made him feel everything, made his orgasm feel overwhelming, too much almost, as if he was ripped apart from the inside. He moaned and writhed and cried as the waves slowly, slowly ebbed away leaving him a limp puppet, unable to move, pleasantly exhausted. Jaskier had collapsed on his chest, equally out of breath, though when he had come, Geralt couldn’t say.

‘That was… _hot,_ ” Jaskier whispered. ‘Fuck. So hot.’

Geralt wanted to nod, but his head felt too heavy to move, his eye lids too heavy to lift.

‘Geralt, are you okay?’

‘Hmm.’

‘Fucked out?’

‘Hmm.’

The mattress dipped as Jaskier stood up and rustled around in his bag.

‘There’s another thing I’d like to try.’

Geralt blinked one eye open to look at his companion. He wasn’t quite sure if he had another round in him. But Jaskier sat back down next to him and showed him a polished wooden … mushroom?

The witcher propped himself up on his elbows and raised a questioning eyebrow.

‘It’s a butt plug,’ Jaskier explained. He bent down, hovering just an inch away from Geralt’s face. ‘You wear it so next time I don’t have to wait so bloody long to put my cock into you.’

The witcher grinned. ‘Go on then.’

Sweet lips pressed down on his in a gentle kiss, while Jaskier reached around him to slip the plug in and make Geralt moan into his mouth. It stretched him open in a gentle way, just enough to tease him, just little enough to forget it after a while.

‘Comfortable?’

‘Hmm.’

Jaskier laughed quietly. ‘I think the only time I’ve heard you string more than six words coherently together is when you beg for my cock.’

The witcher didn’t reply. Instead he closed his eyes and pulled Jaskier down at his side. He felt a blanket being pulled over them both and Jaskier cuddling into his embrace.

‘Good night, then.’

‘Hm.’

**III – Hm.**

After that it became easier. Geralt learned to look away while Jaskier was acquiring clients and Jaskier never failed to reward him for his patience. He constantly found new ways to make Geralt feel at his mercy and protected at the same time, to make him feel lust in ways he never had before. They walked the Path together and it was beautiful.

I got a bit difficult when Jaskier was courted by a particularly big and handsome man in plain sight from where Geralt was sitting. He shifted uneasily, but that only prompted the plug inside him, that he wore regularly now, to move, sending a jolt of pleasure through his body. That didn’t help. Geralt tried to stare into his tankard or anywhere else, but he couldn’t stop himself: His eyes wandered back to the two of them constantly, jealousy gnawing at his insides. He didn’t mean to. He trusted Jaskier, he knew it didn’t mean anything, but by the gods, he was weak.

Of course, Jaskier noticed. He always knew how to read even Geralt’s most minute glances or gestures. He ambled over towards him and cut off the apology that was already half out of the witcher’s mouth with a wave of his hand.

‘I can see that you’re not doing it on purpose. What’s the matter?’

Geralt took a deep swig of his beer. ‘Nothing.’

‘Well, it’s obviously something. Don’t you like him?’

Well, _that_ , wasn’t the problem. He generally didn’t like Jaskier’s clients. But this one… He felt his face heat up.

‘Oh...’ Jaskier grinned from ear to ear. ‘You _do_ like him, don’t you?’

The heat spread up to the tips of his ears, Jaskier chuckled and squeezed closer to him. ‘It’s cute how after everything we’ve done you still have the capability to blush.’

Geralt huffed indignantly.

‘Witchers aren’t cute. And we don’t blush.’

‘No, of course not.’ Jaskier bowed down to give him a quick peck on the cheek. ‘So, what if you just… join us?’

‘No.’

‘Why not?’ Jaskier wove his fingers into his hair and started to caress him gently. ‘Look at him, sweetheart’ he whispered into his ear. ‘Isn’t he pretty? Wouldn’t you like him to fuck you? I bet he has a big cock.’

Geralt felt the heat from his face shoot into his whole body and down between his legs. It wasn’t as if he didn’t want to…

‘You don’t trust him,’ Jaskier noticed. ‘Of course you don’t. But I’ll be there with you the whole time, taking care of you.’ He dropped his voice even lower. ‘By the gods, my beautiful boy, do you have any idea how much I’d love to watch you get fucked?’

That sealed the deal. Geralt did not have the strength in him to withstand his own desires as well as Jaskier’s.

‘No names,’ he insisted. ‘No… anything. Just sex.’

‘As you wish. You’re still wearing the plug?’

‘Hm.’

‘Good.’

Jaskier charged his client double, effectively prostituting Geralt. Weirdly enough that turned the witcher on even more. He let both guys manhandle him, undress him without any pretence of gentleness. Jaskier caught his gaze now and again to make sure he was alright and it calmed Geralt down when his nerves fluttered. He felt similar to his first encounter with Jaskier when he had been unable to resist but not quite able to let himself go yet.

‘Maybe sucking his cock will calm you down a bit,’ Jaskier whispered into his ear. ‘Show him what you have learned, big boy.’

He gave him a squeeze on the shoulder and Geralt dropped down to his knees. It was Jaskier who slid down the stranger’s breeches and took his cock into his hand. Geralt licked his lips. The client was huge indeed. It excited him and scared him and the same time. When he hesitated, Jaskier’s other hand gently cradled the nape of his neck.

‘Come on, sweetheart, don’t be shy. You’ll like it.’

He obeyed and took the cock into his mouth. It lay heavy on his tongue, stretched his lips wide. It was weird to have someone else inside him, someone who was not Jaskier. But Jaskier was right there, taking care of him. Geralt sank down on the cock, slowly, like he had learned, stretching his throat wider than ever before. The man over him groaned and grabbed his head, while Jaskier pushed the witcher just a little.

‘I know you can do better sweetheart. Come on, be a good boy for me.’

Geralt relaxed his throat, let the cock slide deeper, drooled, choked, but pressed on.

‘There we go, sweet boy, that’s perfect. You’re perfect.’

Geralt started to move, let the cock slip from his throat and let it slide back in, patiently guided by Jaskier who still kept him tight around the nape of his neck. His mouth and throat had never felt quite so full before. It made his own dick pulse painfully. Oh, he desperately wanted to be good for Jaskier, wanted to give him something to watch. He pushed down even deeper until his lips reached the base of that huge cock, without regard for his sore throat, and he heard Jaskier hiss with excitement. Suddenly, his companion’s hand slipped away from him.

‘Keep going, big boy, I’m still here with you. Keep going.’

Geralt could see him from the corner of his eye, saw how he opened his pants and pulled out his own cock, stroking up and down while he watched him.

‘My beautiful whore,’ he whispered. ‘My good boy. You’re doing so well.’

Seeing him, hearing him made Geralt come without even being touched. He moaned around the cock in his mouth, that continued to fuck into him as he streaked his own belly white. After he was done, Jaskier let go of his still throbbing erection and pulled the stranger out of Geralt’s mouth. He caressed the witcher’s cheek, rubbed his thumb over his shiny, sore lips.

‘That was beautiful, sweetheart, I’m so proud of you. Now get on the bed for me.’

Jaskier took a step back and watched as the handsome stranger manhandled Geralt down on the mattress on all fours. He walked over slowly and came to stand next to the witcher’s head to tenderly pet the back of his neck.

‘There’s a good boy. You’ll be fine, trust me.’

The witcher felt the mattress dip behind him, as the man climbed onto the bed. He pushed Geralt’s butt cheeks apart and made appreciative sounds, before pulling the plug out with a soft sound. Geralt gasped, he felt his cock stir again, feeling it rise, even tough now he felt empty, open and humiliated. The man probed his hole carefully with two fingers and Geralt didn’t quite know if he liked it. He was a stranger, he didn’t even know his name and yet here he was, exposed and vulnerable before him.

‘Look at me, sweetheart.’

Jaskier cupped his chin and made him look up.

‘You’ll love it, promise. We’ll make you feel so good.’

The man’s cock slipped into him and made Geralt gasp. Melitele’s tits, he _was_ huge. The plug hadn’t quite prepared him for this size.

‘You’re doing so good, sweetheart. Be a good little whore now and let him fuck you properly. Come on.’

Jaskier gently, but firmly pushed Geralt’s face down into the bed, so that his ass was up in the air and the stranger could push in deeper. The witcher felt the air being knocked from his lungs as the man stuffed him full to the brim in one big thrust. Jaskier kept petting him tenderly.

‘There’s a good boy.’

The man gripped his hips tightly and thrust in and out with force, hardly letting him breathe. He searched for Jaskier’s eyes and found them, staring down at him hungrily.

‘So beautiful.’

Jaskier continued to pet him and whisper reassurances while he watched him being fucked into the mattress. It did take some getting used to it, but slowly Geralt grew to appreciate the helplessness he felt, trapped between these two men who controlled him entirely.

‘You’re taking his huge cock so well, sweet boy. Does it feel good? I love watching you, you know. You’re so beautiful. Fuck him harder.’

The man quickened his pace, pounding deeper and deeper into him, making Geralt bite the mattress in pain and pleasure alike.

‘Yes, gods, yes. Fuck him. You’re taking him so well, my pretty.’

Jaskier’s voice drove him to new heights of lust and made him want to perform for him, so he reached up his ass a little higher and looked up at his companion through hooded eyes, licking his lips and moaning loudly.

Jaskier petted his cheek gently. ‘You love it, don’t you? My sweet little whore. I’ll make it even better for you. Get back up on your hands, sweetheart, come on.’

Geralt struggled up, his muscles felt as if they didn’t want to obey him. The man behind him hit his sweet spot as Geralt moved and his eyes fluttered shut, wanting to enjoy this even more by shutting off one of his senses. He felt Jaskier grip his chin, pressing his jaw open, and then his erection slid into his mouth. Now he had two cocks moving inside him, filling him up and it made his brain go completely numb. He let them ride him, manoeuvring him into a position that granted both the best access. It took a moment for them to find a steady rhythm to fuck into him, but once they had he felt nothing else but these two cocks, pushing him back and forth, making him feel full and loved and used. He couldn’t have controlled any of his movements even if he had wanted to. It was pure bliss.

‘Good boy,’ Jaskier whispered, voice hoarse with lust. ‘Taking two cocks like it’s nothing. Greedy little whore. Fuck...’

Melitele’s tits… Jaskier pulled at his hair, hard, fucking his mouth without any restraint now. Tears of pleasure rolled down Geralt’s cheek. The stranger behind him hit his prostate, intensifying an intense experience even more. He didn’t want this to end, he could have gone on like this forever, but he couldn’t handle it anymore. He came without even being touched for the second time, came hard and violently, moaning around Jaskier’s cock. He would have collapsed if the two men hadn’t held him upright and continued to fuck into his body gone limp from post-orgasm bliss. The stranger came next, spilling a wave of hot cum into Geralt. The man slipped out of him, loosened his grip and Geralt lost his balance. He flopped onto the mat, felt Jaskier’s cock slide out of from between his lips and whimpered. But before he could struggle to get up again to push it back into his mouth, he heard Jaskier groan and hot, salty liquid came down on his face in streaks, over and over again. He licked it from his lips, then blindly grabbed for Jaskier’s limp cock and licked it from there, too. His companion sank down on the bed next to him, breathing heavily, watching him lick him clean.

He cupped Geralt’s cheek and rubbed his cum into his skin. ‘Gods, you’re pretty like that, sweetheart. You liked that?’

‘Hmm.’

‘It’s impossible to talk to you after sex, isn’t it? Cock just shuts your brain right off.’

‘Hmm.’

‘Well, I take it you liked it then.’

Geralt smiled and closed his eyes. ‘I like _you_.’

That left Jaskier speechless for about two seconds. Which was longer than he ever had been speechless for.

‘You old romantic, you.’ He lay down beside Geralt and kissed him gently. ‘You know, I think, we’ll be fine, don’t you? We’re really getting the hang of it now.’

The witcher pulled Jaskier close and nuzzled his nose into the crook of his neck.

‘Hm.’


End file.
